


The monster under the bed

by darkmoore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a monster under the bed. Dean goes to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The monster under the bed

“Daddy! Daaaaaaaaddy! There is a monster under my bed. Help me!” Annabelle stood in the doorway, in her Star Wars PJs, looking scared. Dean threw Gadreel a glance and grinned. “I’ll take care of it.” 

A couple of years ago Dean would likely have taken his gun and duffle in anticipation of the worst, but now he just took his daughter’s hand. Ever since God had exiled Amara, restored order in heaven, banished all evil from Earth and had given Dean’s favorite angel back, there was no need for that. 

Anabelle’s monsters were in her imagination which was fine with Dean. She wouldn’t grow up a hunter, wouldn’t have to know the things her dad had done before she was born. For her, Uncle Sam had always been a lawyer and Daddy had always owned a garage. Papa was a social worker and Uncle Chuck … well, he was Chuck.

The search under the bed, aided by a flashlight and a toy lightsaber, revealed the roaring t-rex as the culprit. He was banished into the closet and Annabelle went back to sleep, lighsaber next to her bed, just in case. Dean stood in the doorway and smiled. Life was really good.


End file.
